Venture: 1e
This article details the first edition of Venture. Later editions of the game will be detailed in later articles. Venture 'is a sandbox survival video game originally created by Brendan. The creative aspects allow people to construct with various materials in a 3D generated world. More activities include exploring, gathering, crafting, and killing. Synopsis Every mode takes place in a different universe, but has a different take on the characters of Robert Jacob and Robyn Jacob. Survival 2,000 years after the war between the Venturian and the Wyveslenders, the Venturian race has been completely annihilated. However, Innovation J mogul Robert Jacob I has decided to genetically clone himself and his daughter Robyn Jacob, using gene splicing to turn them into near-perfect recreations of the Venturian. Depending on which model the player chooses, either Robert Jacob or Robyn Jacob's clone is chosen to embark on Project Venturian, where they will attempt to make the world hapitable again. Additionally, if playing on a multiplayer world, the clones are tasked with repopulating the planet with the Venturian race. The ISS Venture, reaching Planet Venture after a journey spanning multiple decades, burns up upon reaching the surface of the planet. This soon causes the ship to explode, with the player having to find a deep enough ocean to land safely in and/or a parachute. Emerging from the sea, the player finds the ship demolished, with debris scattered across the world. Robyn Jacob contacts the player, and tells them that she's surprised that they survived, but that they'll be on their own in the world of Venture. As players continue their odyssey through Planet Venture, they learn of its past; 4 billion years ago, the Wyvefleas had evolved into Wyveslenders. They lived in peace with the planet and its inhabitants, until the Venturians, colonizers from an unknown planet, arrived. The Venturians, able to breathe in its atmosphere, decided colonized the planet - and that included terminating the natives. The great war began - Wyveslenders versus Venturians. The Venturians' upper hand became apparent very soon, and the Wyveslenders were forced to escape from their own planet to an unconnected dimension, the Wyve. However, this was not the end of their conflict. For reasons unknown, Venturians turned out to be rather interesting to Pipipis. According to one the Wyveslender paintings, it was common during the conflict for herds of Pipipis to leave the Wyveslender's colonies, where they were domesticated by certain Venturians. The latter adopted their newfound allies, going as far as to build homes for Pipipis alone. The Wyveslenders, realizing the love between Pipipis and Venturians, they performed a demonic ritual which affected all of the Pipipis, burying an exploding kill-switch in their hearts which activated whenever a Pipipi experiences endearment. The Pipipis proceeded to explode all across the planet, ending the reign of the Venturian. When the dust settled, the Wyveslenders sent spies to Planet Venture to assess the effects of their "offering" to the Venturians. It was immediately obvious that the malediction worked to its fullest potential. Where there once were Venturian outposts, there were now ginormous hollows and canyons. The Wyveslenders worked in attempts to fix the planet, hoping to repopulate once again. Upon the player arriving, the Wyveslenders planned on disposing of them, but eventually decided against this, believing that only one Venturian is would be harmless. As such, the player was allowed to inhabit, the Wyveslenders waiting until the Venturian's inevitable downfall. However, there is one thing Wyveslenders will never forget; that the Venturians took their only allies. As such, the Wyveslenders started making masks as a test; if the Venturian is spiteful enough to remove the mask, the Wyveslenders will immediately go aggressive, and attempt to end the Venturian race once and for all. After a while, the player finds a castle, and decides to enter it. Navigating through the underground chambers, which are infested with earwigs, Wyveslenders, and other creatures, they reach a portal frame above a pit of magma. After placing Wyve Eyes in the twelve holes of the frame, it activates, giving the player access to the Wyve. The player, arriving at the Wyve, battles the Wyvern, and, after a tense battle, slays the dragon. Escaping into an exit portal with the Wyvern's Egg, the player returns to the castle. Robyn Jacob calls them, claiming that she is extremely impressed with the player, and hopes more them to continue impressing her. However, the player's Venture Slate malfunctions, resulting in them hearing a conversation between the gods. The slate soon fixes itself, however, and Robyn is informed by the gods that there are stronger creatures on the planet and across its various dimensions, with her claiming that the player's journey has only just begun. Sandbox Each deity has been assigned to an alternate variation of Planet Venture. The player's planet may be watched over and modified alone or alongside other deities. The player may also shift to the perspective of a mortal Venturian, although they may return to their godlike state at any given time. Danger Mode The plot is primarily the same as Survival mode, only Robert and Robyn Jacob send human clones of themselves to Planet Venture rather than Venturians. Eyewitness Robert and Robyn Jacob are specters sent to Planet Venture, made to watch over the world. Players can also see the world from other creatures' perspectives. Modes * Survival * Sandbox * Danger * Eyewitness * Clash * Annihilation * Gliders * Ω List of Creatures Passive Common * Ass * Babirusa * Bacculite (Biome-specific) * Bird ** Bluebird ** Common Teal ** Finch ** Grosbeak ** Mallard Duck ** Penguin * Bovine Dlab Ewe Feline * Fruit Bat * Hei Equine * Moorel (Biome-specific) Neutral Animals Canine Monsters * Undead Labman * Wyveslender (Mini Boss) Crawler Crawlers are the most common neutral creature in Venture. They resemble giant, hairless spiders. * Grotto Crawler * Standard Crawler ** The most defining trait of the standard Crawler is their light pink cuticle, maroon highlights and exoskeleton plating. Standard Crawlers walk at a height of 0.9 meters/2'11" and a width of 1.4 meters/4'7". During the day, Crawlers run away from players, which gives them the chance to kill them before any harm is done. However, they bring back packs of approximately six other Crawlers at night, and attempt to creep around the player, before striking from behind. Aggressive Standard * Anthropophagus * Custos * Espouse (Mini Boss) * Extinction * Hag * Firstborn Custos (Mini Boss) * Multer * Oculus * Ooze * Waif * Wyveflea Comedenti Comedenti are the most common hostile creature in Venture. They resemble Venturians, but with light yellow skin, red eyes, decaying, sharp teeth, and clawed fingers. The Comedenti are typically equipped with blunt objects, such as bones and stone hammers. They tend to throw these at players from a distance. When in close range combat, Comedenti bite and claw at the player. * Black Comedenti * Boomerang Comedenti * Dlab Comedenti * Fire-Breathing Comedenti * Golden Comedenti * Ice Comedenti * Obeasts ** Obeasts are 3.7 meter/12 foot versions of Comedenti, and are much plumper. The Obeasts have a bumpy body, with a large, ovular head. The head has red, baggy eyes, two nostrils, dark gray gums, and teeth in various colors, ranging from white to olive green. Obeasts wear a tattered, leather vest and excrement-stained loincloth, as well as a log as a club. Some Obeasts have a bleeding bump on their head, typically as a result of hitting themselves with their own club. According to Tyra Beaulieu, Obeasts smell rather horrid, with her initially mistaking the stench for that of a "disemboweled, rotting corpse". * Standard Comedenti ** Standard Comedenti typically offer a direct fight, but flee when injured. Afterwards, they take cover and throw as many blunt objects as they can find, ducking and sliding in and out of their cover spot. Upon running out of blunt objects, Comedenti will attempt to sneak behind players, before attacking them. * Winged Comedenti Osseus Osseuses are a creature with an extremely prominent exoskeleton, resembling that of a human skeleton. Osseuses have black eyes and apricot-colored skin. Osseuses are able to survive dismemberment and can reassemble themselves over time (much like the Pipipi), unless their skull is destroyed. * Archer Osseus * Crawler Jockey (Mini Boss) * Decayer Osseus * Horseman Osseus * Massive Osseus * Osteopenia Osseus * Purple Osseus * Shooter Osseus ** Shooter Osseuses are the most common Osseus, equipped with a blunderbuss and standing at a height of 1.99 meters/6'6" and a width of 0.6 meters/2'0". Shooter Osseuses can spawn anywhere in the Overworld at a light level of 7 or less, in groups of 4. In most situations, Shooter Osseus fire from a covered spot, crouching in and out of view. Some Shooter Osseus are unarmed, and simply exist to lure players out of cover while others fire at them from a distance (much like the UFO in ''Battle Zone). * Winged Osseus Pipipi Pipipis are a creature composed of four body segments that can be removed and eventually regenerated. Considering the regeneration factor, Pipipis can regrow the rest of their body if the head isn't destroyed. Pipipis bite as their attack. Considering how hard-hitting they are, Pipipis move at a relatively slow speed, although ones with horns (i.e. Spiked Pipipi) can move quicker by ramming forwards. * Black Pipipi * Embalmed Pipipi * Goliath Pipipi * Spherical Pipipi * Spipipipi (Acid-spitting Pipipi) * Snow Pipipi * Standard Pipipi ** Standard Pipipis are the most common, and stand at 1.7 meters/5'7". The standard Pipipi appear somewhat squat over a distance, but look taller and thinner up close. Keratin spikes cover multiple areas of the standard Pipipi, with two spiked blades on either side of the mouth, slightly resembling that of a spider. Hooves end each of the Pipipi's legs, which are notably narrower than the rest of the body. Demons Deadly Sins Portrait Demons * Baron Humphrey, The Indifferent * Baroness Euot, The Gossiper * Bess Thomeson, The Aggressive * Chancellor Dumpty, The Ignorant * Count Raullin, The Inflexible * Countess Susan, The Uncommunicative * Duchess Christiania, The Unchanging * Eliot Salemon, the Controlling * Emperor Amaury, The Egotistical * Filbert Edmund, The Raper * Gil Reynold, The Dependent * Grand Duke Hubert, The Liar * King Rogerius, The Inconsistent * Jacob Rankin, The Intimidating * Joss Fawkes, The Fraudulent * Malina Aveline, The Discourteous * Prince Job, The Blamer * Princess Muriel, The Illiberal * Susan Bryant, The Vicious Dinosaurs Pet Canine Horse Feline Utility Boss * Anguis * Brobdingnagian Ooze * Cibum * Crawler Regina * Decayer * Diabolus Murus * Diabolus Oculus * Diabolus Organi * Dungeon Guardian * Wyvern Tools/Weapons Tools * Hatchets ** Wooden ** Stone ** Copper ** Tin ** Iron ** Lead ** Gold ** Platinum ** Diamond ** Satanite ** Bloodstone ** Hellinum * Pickaxes ** Wooden ** Stone ** Copper ** Tin ** Iron ** Lead ** Gold ** Platinum ** Diamond ** Satanite ** Bloodstone ** Hellinum * Shovels ** Wooden ** Stone ** Copper ** Tin ** Iron ** Lead ** Gold ** Platinum ** Diamond ** Satanite ** Bloodstone ** Hellinum * Hoes ** Wooden ** Stone ** Copper ** Tin ** Iron ** Lead ** Gold ** Platinum ** Diamond ** Satanite ** Bloodstone ** Hellinum * Buckets ** Iron ** Lead * Fire Steel Weapons * Swords ** Wooden ** Stone ** Copper ** Tin ** Iron ** Lead ** Gold ** Platinum ** Diamond ** Satanite ** Bloodstone ** Hellinum * Guns ** Flintlock Pistol ** Sawed-Off Shotgun ** Handgun ** Pump Action Shotgun ** Revolver ** Sniper Rifle ** Musket ** Gatling Gun * Bows ** Wooden ** Copper ** Tin ** Iron ** Lead ** Gold ** Platinum ** Satanite ** Bloodstone ** Hellinum * Spears ** Wooden ** Stone ** Iron ** Gold ** Trident ** Satanite Lance ** Bloodstone Pitchfork * Boomerangs ** Wood ** Iron ** Gold ** Bloodstone ** Mjolnr Parents Guide '''Sex & Nudity Mild * Pipipis slightly resemble a part of male anatomy. * Robert Jacob is depicted fully nude in one of the nightmares, although no genitalia or pubic hair is depicted. Another nightmare depicts the player getting stripped naked, although their POV is fixed upwards, and therefore no nudity is seen. * Nude bodies of Robyn Jacob are depicted in one of the dreams, but with no detail (i.e. no nipples or genitalia). * Tyra Bealieu has rather ample breasts. She is never shown topless, although her blouse is slightly low-cut. Some of her outfits are made to make her figure less prominent, such as one with a large cardigan. * Slimer Bacculites shoot sperm from their mouths (no semen is depicted). Violence & Gore Moderate * The biggest aspect of this game is surviving, and that includes killing creatures and obtaining resources from wildlife. * Hitting enemies is not violent. When a hostile or other monster is hit, they simply plume blood of certain colors to indicate damage and jump back, and when they die, they fall and have their corpses' investigated for useful items''.'' * Animal carcasses may have meat removed from them via the use of bladed weaponry; not horribly graphic, but still rather gory for a T-rated game. After a while, flies and birds swarm around the carcasses, with a skeleton left after the decaying process is done. * The Undead Labmen have an appearance of realistic skeletons/zombies; red blood is depicted on their gold swords, mandibles, and on damaged, fleshy areas. * You can die from drowning, falling in molten rock, falling or getting murdered by creatures; minimally but realistically depicted. * Comedenti have a large amount of gangrene on their heads. Green blood is also depicted dripping from their mouths and eyes, with even more spraying out when they're damaged around the face. * When creatures are burned by flames or magma, they turn black, red, and skeletal; not overly graphic. * Demonic spirits are depicted in the game, often with partially melted or soft, semi-liquid flesh. Others take on the form of bloodied, charred or decomposed corpses ("decomposed" corpses aren't very graphic, just scarred and discolored). Demons may also possess unsettling-looking objects, such as melting doll faces, decapitated Babirusa heads (no graphic detail), and even entire skull and bone piles. * Players can have nightmares, many of which are violent or gory in nature. * Fish and leeches can be dismembered, with blood (green in the former's case, red in the latter), viscera, and bone (in the case of the former) being present. * Characters vomit if they eat while their hunger bar is full, or consume a food they are allergic to or can't tolerate (i.e. Robyn Jade's stomach isn't used to meat, dairy, or eggs). Players may also vomit bile if they're inflicted with the "Nausea" status effect and don't have a very full hunger bar. * Creatures may leave behind excrement, although it is not extremely realistic. Obeasts are depicted with feces stained on and around their buttocks. Profanity Mild * Dialogue in calls and nightmares use mild words such as "hell" and "damn". * One location is known as "Hell", but it is not used in a profane context. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking Mild * There are elixirs (brewed or obtained from special locations) that can give you certain effects, such as increased speed, regenerating health, night vision, quick aquatic speed, etc. * Looking at a Hell Portal makes the screen swirl around rapidly and causes players to vomit, intended to replicate tipsiness. * Poppies are included, but are only used for dyes; opium is not referenced. * Plants (none of which are tobacco or marijuana) can be made into blunts/joints and smoked. This does have any effect on players. * Robert Jacob walks slower as a result of his smoking addiction, and constantly makes references to smoking various plants. * One of the nightmares depicts the player being impaled with an arrow that drugs their body and disables them. Frightening/Intense Scenes Severe * At night, rather frightening and aggressive creatures appear in moonlit/unlit areas and attempt to kill you. These creatures are not present in Creation or Tranquil mode. Night sequences are significantly less frightening when playing with others, but are rather terrifying when playing alone, which is not helped by the fact that Robyn Jacob frequently calls the player from Earth, unable to protect them. * The soundtracks can make the game feel grim or suspenseful, depending on which track is playing. * It is possible for the player to enter Hell, which is dark and filled to the brim with deadly creatures and a gigantic ocean of lava. Hell can be an extremely violent, nightmarish place to be. * "Pipipis" are the most well-known life-form in the game and are designed to startle players. In a nutshell, they are creatures that sneak up on you and after they are close enough, they scream and explode. You are only given about ten seconds to escape the blast. * If you go in a moonlit grotto and find yourself surrounded by Comedentis, shooters and crawlers, you may feel uncomfortable. * Espouses are some of the more disturbing creatures in Venture, resemble flying, spectral octopus/jellyfish hybrids. They make agonized screaming sounds, and weep as they try to kill the player. * Demonic spirits are depicted in the game, often with partially melted or soft, semi-liquid flesh. Others take on the form of bloodied, charred or decomposed corpses ("decomposed" corpses aren't very graphic, just scarred and discolored). * Mesa biomes feature "blood-wood" trees, which emit a dark red sap upon getting cut. * One of the records that can be played is of a man running for his life from an unknown monster, before getting caught and killed while shrieking in agony and panic. Although nothing is depicted, the sounds are made to be extremely realistic, and could scar players for life. * Upon approaching Seahenge, players get jump scared by an apparition of the Firstborn Custos, as echoing screeches are heard. * Some splash texts make references to horror movies and NC-17 rated movies. You would only understand the references if you looked them up or had contact with the film outside of Venture, as it does not tell you the referenced movie in-game. Some make references to films like 100 Tears or A Serbian Film, which are suspense/horror-type films. * Dlab towns can be massacred by Labmen invasions. These only occur when players are within the town's limits. * Players can experience nightmares while sleeping, which, while short in length, are extremely shocking. These include: ** A boy running from a strange, sinister ghost, with the child running into a wall. The boy is initially petrified, and tries to attack his chaser, kicking and punching the ghost. However, his actions are in vain, and the boy, realizing just how powerless he is, screams for help, before being swallowed by the ghost (no graphic material, although the sounds are made to be disturbing and realistic). ** A woman in a forced marriage at a cathedral. The bride tries to break up with the groom, and, upon getting asked by the priest if she agrees to the marriage, she disagrees. The groom, infuriated, gets out a bottle of champagne and threatens to beat her. The bride starts crying, begging him not to hit her. The priest is terrified, but decides not to intervene, believing it to be a problem that the two of them should work out on their own. The man, throwing the bottle aside, holds the woman at gunpoint, threatens to shoot her if she doesn't agree to their marriage. She does, and the man, hyperventilating, reveals himself to be a crawler, before grabbing the woman in his jaws and smashing through a stained glass window. ** A couple ice-skating, only for the man to trip. The woman accidentally slides her skate across the man's hand, severing it and causing him to bleed (not very much is depicted). ** Count Lionel, finding the player, murders them with a toxin. However, the player's eyes are still open, and Lionel, noticing a nearby chasm, places the player's body into a box, before bolting it shut and shoving them into the pit. ** The player has sleep paralysis, with a horrifying demon appearing and stabbing them with a dart that cause them to stop moving. He then proceeds to grab their hand and devours their fingers. ** Entering an asylum, the player finds it to be pitch black, with the exception of a projector running an old, scraped film. The lights turn on, revealing that there are Dlabs staring at a nude Robert Jacob, who looks rather unwell. The player walks over, only for Robert to get possessed by Count Lionel. Robert bends himself in half, as a librarian Dlab inspects him, and shows the rest of the Dlabs. A bishop Dlab attempts to expel Lionel from Robert's body, only to fail and have his eyes turn white. Lionel proceeds to berate them in a strange, demonic voice (i.e. "Do any of you realize that nobody tolerates you?", "You're too ugly to be this daft", "Anyone who loves you is wrong"). Robert proceeds to deform his face, and snaps his neck backwards, facing the player. He stares for about five seconds, then grins. The player wakes up, only to hallucinate that Count Lionel, controlling Robert Jacob, is in their bedroom. He asks "Why the hell were you looking at me, what's do interesting? Are you afraid? Stop looking at me!", before snapping his head off and throwing it on the ground, causing it to break to splinters. ** At a celebration, the player notices two Wyveslenders facing them, arms crossed. Tyler Jacob talks to them, and, despite remaining silent, he acts as if they have replied, not noticing that he isn't who they're facing. After a minute, one of them grabs the player, and attempts to eat their head. However, due to the masks, the Wyveslender is unable to, and instead asphyxiates them by pressing their face against its mask. The player wakes up, only to fantasize that the two Wyveslenders are in front of the bed, ready to kill them at any second. ** A Wyveslender, after having their mask broken, yells in the player's ear. Upon trying to get up, the player realizes that a Crawler is sitting on their chest and shoving its head in their mouth, preventing them from trying to reason with the Wyveslender or getting away. ** Based on the Carousel commercial for Philips Cinema 21:9 LCD Televisions, the player is in a crime scene in Paris, with officers everywhere on the street. The player's point of view moves up the street as they slowly look down. Their POV changes and moves to them looking straight down at a group of officers and firemen standing, all looking down at something unknown. They all step back and we see an unmasked Wyveslender lying on the ground, only it's sixty times the standard height of one, yet with a body as thin as a normal one. ** The player looks in the mirror, with their face not showing up. After fifteen seconds, their face appears in the mirror, just foggy and dim looking. After thirty seconds, the face shows up, only shockingly scarred, remaining there for the last fifteen seconds of the dream. ** The player is being chased by Comedentis, all with their tongues sticking out. The player is able to find a corner that they hide in, with the Comedentis losing them. The corpse of a Comedenti is right beside them, with the player licking the Comedenti, with the point of view shifting to their mouth, before they proceed to lick the body. Upon waking up, the player vomits out green, slimy flesh. ** In a bar, the player licks a bottle, only for their tongue to start bleeding, and a second, edged tongue to grow out of it, tearing through the original. All of the Dlabs in the tavern proceed to mock them, only for the player to lose control of the tongue and lick a portly Dlab's face, skinning it (white blood is seen, with the dream ending before graphic detail is shown). ** Atop a ledge, the player is frightened by a bat that flies by, causing them to fall off and smash onto the dirt below. Despite having died, the player is still conscious, before their spirit escapes and views the spot of their death, with a faceless figure above a sticky, white splatter coming from their head. ** Inside of a slaughterhouse, a butcher pushes an agriculturist Dlab's face into a stove, before proceeding to turn it on, restraining the agriculturist Dlab by sitting on his legs. Shrieking in agony, the Dlab is soon let free by the butcher. The top half of the agriculturist's face has melted, exposing the skull. The agriculturist runs off, screeching, before running into a wall. ** The player is in the furnace room of an airship, with a man in front of them claiming that they are to be used as fuel, and that the ship runs on terror and suffering. The player is then tormented, with a mace getting bashed against them repeatedly. The man then decides that this isn't torturous enough, and proceeds to strip them naked (no genitals are depicted) and splash pressurized hot water on their body, causing vesicles to form. The man then cuts open the blisters with a rusted hook, removing pus from it and causing white blood to spray, all while the player yells in anguish. ** A group of Venturians run from something unknown, with the player taking on the perspective of one of them. Suddenly, a pack of madmen with broadswords come up and proceed to massacre them. The group attempts to flee, only for the player to get killed. The player shifts perspective to another Venturian, with the body of their past form on the ground, with a cut between their eyes. The player is killed again, this time getting sliced through the intestine (no evisceration is depicted). The player continues to shift perspectives, as the rest of the Venturians have their extremities cut (not removed). As the killing goes on, the Venturians get more and more depressed, with the last one dropping to their knees and outright exclaiming "You want me dead? You can have me dead!", before getting their arm and nape carved by two maniacs on red-eyed horses, gaunt-looking horses (since this is the player's final form, the corpse is not depicted in this instance). ** The player is on a football field during an overcast day, with a Wyveslender teleporting in front of them. The rest of the players claim that the Wyveslender is wicked, before running away. By the time everyone has left, the player is about to run away as well, before the Wyveslender sucks them over like a wormhole, with the player getting sucked inside of the Wyveslender right before the dream ends. ** An explorer walks up the peak of a mountain, before tripping over a stone and getting cut by the edges of the mountain, before landing in a forest. The explorer's arms are impaled by two trees' branches (not very graphic), before they give out, closing their eyes. ** The player is in an estate car, getting driven through a blizzard with the Jacob family (Robert, Gem, Robyn, Reinhardt, and Lucien). The snowstorm starts to clear away, with pure ice in front of them. Robert drives forward, but the car drifts sideways, eventually coming to the stop in the middle of the ice. The Jacobs evacuate the car, saying nothing. The player is too scared to step out at first, but eventually gives in and walks out of the open door. However, the ice crumbles, revealing a deep lake below. The car overturns, with the player thrashing to the edge of the ice. However, the ice is too slick for them to get up, and upon trying to get up the ice shatters. The blizzard returns, with the headlights above the lake being the only source of light, showing that the Jacobs are still above the player, watching them slowly die. The player screams for help in a childish voice, getting no response. They dim away as the car is engulfed, the sun sets, and the player is left flailing about, mumbling hopelessly. The headlights keep the hole lit, with them slowly dying out, before the player drowns. ** During a pleasant, cheery day, the player gets their children ready to go to Disneyland Paris. They go to the car, buckle their daughter and two sons safely into their car seats, and go off. As they are driving, the player puts Disney music in the CD player, and they all sing along. A truck crashes into them as they cross over a bridge, and their car falls into the sea. The player puts down the window and unbuckles themselves, their children screaming in the back seat. The songs continue playing as water floods the car. The player grabs their seat belts, unbuckling them, albeit unable to. The player presses the mechanism, tugs, and jerks at the belts, until water completely drowns them. The player wakes up screaming, terrified. This dream in particular may disturb parents. ** The player has a fairly standard day, getting a medical checkup, until the doctor tells them that they have some AIDS and have less than a month to live. After finding out, the player strolls across the Parisian streets, traumatized. Instead of seeing their past roll in front of their eyes (like in movies), however, the player walks and sees the future they will never have. They see their daughter's and two sons' birthday parties, performances they puts on for the kids, masquerades, photographs of the kids, along with Robert Jacob and Gem Jacob, smiling. The player sees their unhappy moments where they hug the children, kiss them, and dry their tears. A Christmas morning then plays, with the children screaming in glee and laughing as they unwrap presents. We see their daughter's first day of school, first love, first time driving, first heartbreak, first wedding, and her first child. This dream, like the one above, is designed to disturb parents, only in a different way. ** Inside of an apartment, the player is relaxing with the other player characters. They have a discussion before the room's door crashes down with a giant thud. Before they recover from the trauma, a dozen deadly-looking giants, wielding keen daggers, run in and round up everybody, proceeding to beat one of them for no reason. After mercilessly beating them up, the attackers take Tyler Ferrari and bind him to chair. They proceed to strip him nude (no genitals are depicted) and torturing him by slicing him with one of the daggers, stretching open the slit, and bludgeon him with a steel bar while everyone else watches, helplessly. The player almost passes out from Tyler's screaming, when they noticed that there is a way out. The thug guarding the player is a little preoccupied with seeing the torture going on, so the player inches slowly towards the balcony, which they are close to. After taking a deep breath, the player darts to the balcony, and closes the door as quickly as possible. The player is able to lock the door, but the catch is loose and almost comes off as the giants punt at the door. Climbing over the grill on the balcony, the player is caught by the giants, who have just broken the door. Despite the burly giants pulling their legs, the player is still able to grasp onto the grill, crying at the top of their lungs. Finally, the player is dragged away as they yelp and are about to be tortured. The player wakes up as a heartbeat sounds plays. ** The Jacob family, in the middle of the night, follows a man to the front steps of Jacob Chateau, which has been converted into a tumbledown bed and breakfast. The player lies down in bed and the minute they pull the blanket over their chest, the walls smolder. Flames shove through the splits in the wood, tearing at the planks and forcing their way into the room. Unable to move, the player's eyes dart around the room and they see the beds burn. Screams are heard and the silhouette of Gem Jacob burns. Everyone in the room proceeds to catch fire, flames consuming the bedposts and nibbling at their blanket as the player screams. As they pour over the player character's body, their blood vaporizes, the skin slips off their bones (not much is seen) and their hair burns like a torch, before their eyes are left seeing only the shining, white light. The player wakes up, and is told us that they are free to leave during the day, but have to come back at night. Grimly, the man tells them that every night, they will burn in their beds until they suffocate, and will live their death again every morning. The man proceeds to morph in an Extinction. ** At a disgusting, filthy pizzeria, the Jacob family await a meal. There are sanitary pads and crushed napkins on the table. There appears to be a chocolate brown slime inching from the ground and walls, which are coated in dust and flakes of rust. The player, seemingly terrified, attempts to leave, the restaurant. After getting up from the chair, everyone else complains to the player, insisting on staying. A cloaked, hooded waiter places old, paper plates of blood-stained noodles on their plastic table. Everyone starts eating it and while the player simply sits there, nauseous. The noodles appear to be made of fresh beef on closer inspection, and are gushing blood. Getting up, the player runs away from the table, and into the kitchen. Corpses that resemble Robyn Jade hang from the walls, with the player realizing that the noodles are made out of people. As they rush into the dining room, they beg the rest of the Jacobs to stop eating, but the others do not care. Right behind the player, the waiter lifts them off of the ground, and snaps their neck, with the screen turning black. ** The player, taking the role of Tyra Beaulieu, is with their parents at Bealieu Chateau during a dark evening. There is a PSA from the police that "Shademons" are roaming Paris at night, feasting on innocents as sleep. Nathan and Nancy are nestled against each other in a corner of their bedroom covered with bed sheets and wearing fur coats while Tyra walks around the house, watching out for signs of danger. Dawn nears, and Nancy is confident that they will survive. She turns to Nathan to motivate him, only to find that he had fallen asleep from fatigue. Nancy screams, with Tyra rushing into the room and finding that his neck has been snapped, before he fades. Nancy attempts to wake him up to no avail, with Robyn running out in fear. Gem weeps, agonized, with Tyra running back into the room. Finding an empty fur coat, Tyra collapses to the ground, hopeless and terrified. Tyra grabs the neck of Nathan's coat, before fishing around and finding a large orb. Reaching inside again, she touches a soft goo, and realizes that the coat is covered in mold. Initially sick, Tyra forces herself I to remove more of the orbs, another from Nathan's coat, and one from Nancy's. Placing the balls on the floor, Tyra rushes out of the house, horrified. ** Robyn Jacob, covered in scratches and gashes, gives her pet cat, Lee, to the player, who is assuming the role of a veterinarian. Lee is given a head massage by the player, satisfying Robyn. She leaves the room to get an ice pack, with the player making Lee smell their finger once Robyn has left them. However, the player is bitten, with Lee morphing into a gummy version of himself. Angered, the player cuts Lee's tail off with a scalpel, before stabbing Lee's eye out. Laughing, the player gashes Lee's head open, before attempting to remove his jelly "brain". However, the player starts to panic after failing to remove the jelly, and carves Lee in half, before stretching his body apart until nothing is left but miscellaneous strings of jelly and pieces of gelatin. When Robyn returns, she begins to cry, and shouts at the player for "killing" her pet. 18 and up (at least when playing alone). Certificates * Australia: MA15+, R18+ (Mobile) * Brazil: 16 * Germany: USK 16 * Iran: 15+ * Japan: D (CERO) * Singapore: M18 * South Korea: 15 * Sweden: 16 (PEGI) * Taiwan: PG 15 * United States: T Common Sense Media * Age: 17+ * Quality: ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐ * Summary: Open-world spectacle filled with terror, unmonitored online play. * Review: Parents need to know that Venture is a multiplatform open-world adventure game. Players explore a world and use resources they find to build structures, as well as build an arsenal of weaponry for combat. Players typically battle inhuman creatures, although humanoid "Comedenti" enemies exist, as well as online modes where players can (and are occasionally required to) kill one another. The game is rather complex when it comes to building structures and fighting certain boss creatures, although the end result usually makes up for players' efforts. Although Venture is a standalone game, it has a rather large marketing campaign, with downloadable content available for purchase. * Educational Value: ⭐⭐⭐⭐ Players may learn creative thinking, geometry, and even geology as they build structures and mine for resources. Given freedom to carve almost any creation of their choice in this 3-Dimensional space, players can attempt hundreds of possibilities while working toward basic objectives. An option to work with others on large building projects can help players develop cooperative skills. * Positive Messages: ⭐⭐ Encourages exploration, creation. Players persuaded to explore the world, use materials they find to build structures. There is a survival aspect, which has players thinking strategically about ways to keep dangerous creatures away, although this typically results in some form of violence. * Positive Role Models & Representations: * Ease of Play: ⭐ While controls are basic enough to play the game, things get intricate as you move outside of fundamentals. Remembering which recipes make which items, which materials are best for construction, figuring out ways objects interrelate with one another all require fact-finding, experimenting, trial and error. Boss battles require proper preparation and occasional arena-building to ensure success. * Violence: ⭐⭐⭐⭐ Encourages violence from or against players, be it murdering animals or battling aggressive creatures. Blood shows up in various colors, with dismemberment possible in some scenarios. Possible to have a game set up with no enemies, greatly reducing violence. The game also contains various creatures and elements, which, while not particularly violent, are rather frightening. * Sex: ⭐⭐ Animals can breed, although this is not depicted; they simply dance with one another and make mating calls. One character is suggestively designed and wears a low cut dress. * Language: None in-game, but voice chat is unmonitored, allowing players to speak however they please. * Consumerism: ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐ Venture franchise has numerous licensed products, including paid downloadable content, spin-offs, toys, clothing, books, movies, and a television series. Nintendo Switch edition features a multitude of Super Mario-themed characters and locations through a "Mash-Up Map". * Drinking, Drugs & Smoking: Various plants can be made into improvised cigars and smoked, although this does not effect the player character. * Parents say ** Age: 15+ ** Quality: ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐ * Kids say ** Age: 12+ ** Quality: ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐ System Requirements Minimum * CPU: AMD A10-7800 APU 3.5 GHz or Intel Core i5-4690 3.5GHz or equivalent * CPU SPEED: Info * RAM: 4 GB * OS: Windows 10 * VIDEO CARD: AMD Radeon R5 220 or NVIDIA GeForce 705 * PIXEL SHADER: 5.0 * VERTEX SHADER: 5.0 * FREE DISK SPACE: 4 GB * DEDICATED VIDEO RAM: 2048 MB Recommended * CPU: AMD FX 8350 Wraith or Intel Core i7 6700 or equivalent * CPU SPEED: Info * RAM: 8 GB * OS: 64-bit Windows 10 or later * VIDEO CARD: AMD Radeon RX 480 4GB or NVIDIA GeForce GTX 1060 3GB * PIXEL SHADER: 5.1 * VERTEX SHADER: 5.1 * FREE DISK SPACE: 15 GB * DEDICATED VIDEO RAM: 3 GB (4 GB AMD) Version Differences * The combat system is different in the console versions, given the lack of a keyboard. * Certain effects in the Switch version (i.e. particles and 4K textures) have been removed or replaced. Trivia * A Virtual Reality version is coming to HTC Vive, Oculus Rift, and PlayStation VR. More limited VR experiences, based around the "nightmare" sequences in Venture, are coming to Google Cardboard, Google Dream View, and Nintendo Switch, with the latter only being usable with the Nintendo Labo Toy Con 04: VR Kit. * There will be multiple “editions” of the game, much like Dungeons and Dragons. These are free of charge and are solely updates that change cosmetic elements of the game, such as graphics and music. This article details the latest edition of the game. Category:Video Games Category:T-Rated games Category:PEGI 16 Category:Venture Category:Horror Category:2015 Category:First Person Video Games Category:Video Games With DLC Category:Survival Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:MA15+ Category:May Category:1001 Spears Category:Skittleflake Category:Skittle Studios Category:Shooters Category:Sandbox Games Category:R18+ Category:USK 16 Category:PG 15 Category:17+ Category:Open World Games Category:CERO 17